sustainingtestfandomcom_szl-20200214-history
Plik:Pak media ने भी माना india russia की freindship को pak media on india
Description India-Russia relationship has evolved into an equal partnership. The deep roots of this relationship go back to the early 20th century when India was under British rule and the Czars ruled Russia. The Russian Revolution of 1905 inspired Indian freedom fighters. Mahatma Gandhi was also struck by the similarity in the prevailing conditions in Russia and India. He developed a close connection with Russia and carried on lengthy correspondence with Leo Tolstoy. Russia's communist leader V.I. Lenin followed with interest and sympathy the nascent Indian freedom struggle. Following 1917 Bolshevik Revolution, the Soviet leaders understood that their revolution stood better chance of success and encouraged India to become free and independent. Many Indian freedom fighters who were greatly inspired by the Bolshevik Revolution established personal contacts with the Soviet leaders. It was Pandit Nehru’s thinking, which laid foundation of the policy of the Indian National Congress towards the Soviet Union. After visiting Soviet Union in 1927, on the occasion of the 10th anniversary of the Bolshevik Revolution, Jawaharlal Nehru came back deeply impressed with the Soviet experiment. He was convinced that poor developing country like India needed to follow not the capitalist path but a development model that emphasized social justice, equality and human dignity. Nehru was emphatic that India must develop close and friendly relationship with the Soviet Union. It is noteworthy that even before India became independent, an official announcement was made on 13 April 1947 on the establishment of diplomatic relations between India and the Soviet Union. Nehru’s faith in the Soviet Union was immense. The Soviet Union consistently gave India valuable political, diplomatic and strategic support bilaterally as well as in international forums on Kashmir and other vital issues affecting India’s national interests. It was Soviet diplomatic backing and material support and the confidence provided by the Indo-Soviet Treaty of Peace, Friendship and Cooperation, which enabled India to successfully undertake the operations in 1971 that led to the creation of Bangladesh. This political understanding was underpinned by a strong economic and strategic relationship. Beginning in the 1950s, India received from the Soviet Union generous assistance for its industrialization as well as for development in the areas of defense, space and atomic energy. Short of capital, foreign exchange and technology, India appreciated the support that it received low-priced economic credits for infrastructure projects repayable in rupees; reliable affordable and good quality military supplies, also on credit and supply of crucial products like oil and oil product, fertilizer, metals etc. mostly via swap deal. Some of India’s globally competitive public sector companies like BHEL, Oil and Natural Gas Corporation (ONGC) and Hindustan Aeronautics Limited (HAL), as well as the steel industry in India, were set up with Soviet cooperation. The first Indian Institute of Technology set up with foreign collaboration was the one in Mumbai with the Soviet support. Soviet Union helped India in many ways to become more self-reliant and was a true partner of India. pak media,paki media,pakistani media,pak on india,pak on modi,pakistani media on india,pakistani media on modi,pak on india russia,india,russia,india russia relationship,india russia freindship,love russia,india russia best,pak media latest,pak media latest news,hindi news,pak latest,paki news on india, Category:Videos